Sweet Indulgence
by Emina333
Summary: After being handcuffed to L, Light is forced to share a room with him, but what happens when he ends up bribing L to clean up the room? Ice Cream! That's what happens. Pairing; LIghtxL


**AN: Hey guys! It's been awhile. So, Death Note has been on my mind lately and I've decided to have a little fun. :) This story is a OneShot dedicated to my best friend/cousin Sky. **

**WARNING: This fanfic contains yoai, boyXboy, guy on guy, whatever you want to call it. Don't like it, then don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: I am a lonely teenage girl sitting at home on my computer... Do you honestly think that I own anything? Yeah didn't think so.**

**Let's get started shall we?**

**Sweet Indulgence**

Food. Everywhere Light Yagami looked, there was food. But it wasn't just any type of food, it was sweets. Junk food and sweets littered the floor, there were multiple wrappers from various items and candy bars, a pocky mountain has started with the left-over boxes in the corner, and he was pretty sure that an Ice cream sandwich wrapper was stuck to the ceiling. Yes, there was where he would be sleeping from now on. A room full of filth that doubled as a junk yard. It was all because of those stupid handcuffs L had put on him not more that five minutes before he was ushered into the dull space. Light looked around the room and sweat dropped.

" Ryuzaki, when was the last time you cleaned this place? How do you even sleep in here?" L-no Ryuzaki eyed him suspiciously before responding,

" I don't clean, Watari does that for me. Last time I checked it was this morning. I rarely sleep either. I suppose that while handcuffed to me we'll have to make do and sleep together, so we'll have to clean off the bed." It was an expected response: monotone and simple. He didn't seem to care about the situation whatsoever and it worried Light only slightly. The young prodigy couldn't even begin to deduce how this situation would work out.

"Of course," Ryuzaki continued, " I will undo the handcuffs at certain times of the day for necessary bathroom breaks and hygiene necessities. We are being monitored twenty-four hours a day, seven days week for any suspicious actives, I must be absolutely certain that you are not Kira."

The chain connecting the two jingled as they made their way around the room towards L's laptop. There was next to nothing there except for a desk, bed, and a connecting bathroom. Video cameras had been installed in every corner of the room and the only window had been blocked off from the outside world. True, Ryuzaki had better,bigger rooms in his massive headquarters, but when asked about it he simply responded that he preferred a space where he could work. It was understandable because Light had the same issue when he was trying to write names in the Death Note and his family kept barging in.

Light sighed. "Ryuzaki, you need to clean this up. There's no way I am agreeing to this or working on the case with you if I am surrounded by a sweet-toothed graveyard."

Ryuzaki's eyes raised to meet Light's while placing his thumb gently between his teeth. He seemed to ponder the situation before giving in saying, " I suppose so." Still, he remained motionless eyeing the clutter-filled room.

"Ryuzaki, do I have to bribe you to do what I'm asking?" Light couldn't believe what he was saying. He mentally face-palmed as he realized what door he had just opened in the detective's brain.

"What kind of bribery?" Ryuzaki tilted his face to the side questioningly.

_Here we go_. Light thought "I'll buy you ice cream with any topping you want." _There that should work, shouldn't it? _ Ryuzaki stared and then resumed slightly sucking his thumb. " Any topping you say?" Light was pretty sure that if L ever showed emotion that he would be smirking right about now.

"Yes, Ryuzaki, Any topping, and as much as you want I promise. You just have to clean up this mess first." Ryuzaki eyed him suspiciously before dropping his thumb.

"In order for this promise to work, you must first buy the ice cream as motivation, then I shall clean the room , and you will give me said ice cream." Light blinked, he knew it. He knew he was playing a game with L the moment he picked up the death note. He knew that if there was anyone who could stop him from achieving his goal it was him. He knew that the first moment he saw L he was trouble simply because he managed to make him fluster and start to question himself. Light knew that the game he was playing was dangerous, and sure he was just offering ice cream, but there was something that sent shiver's down Light's spine when he looked into those beady raven-like eyes. It sent a flush to his cheeks and a warm pool to his abdomen, and truthfully, Light liked it. He loved it.

" Alright. Deal. What would you like on your ice cream, Ryuzaki?" L shifted and murmured something inaudible before looking up again at Light saying, " I want Hello Panda cookies, Pocky sticks, gummy bears, kit-kats, cookie dough, cheese cake, Swedish fish, caramel sauce, hot fudge, Oreos, brownies, gumballs, chocolate chips, sugar cubes, cinnamon, French toast, syrup, nuts, whipped cream, four cherries, and finally-" He waited, looking at Light with blank eyes.

"What is it, L- I mean Ryuzaki? What is it that you want?"

" I want your soul." L was emotionless, he stood there as if he hadn't just said anything out of the ordinary.

Light started, "M-my what?" He eyed the British panda carefully waiting to see if any reaction came out of him. Nothing did.

"You heard me, I said I want your soul, Light Yagami." The detectives face was emotionless and stared at Light waiting for an answer.

" What exactly are you getting at?" A million things were flashing through Light's head. _Did he actually find out that I'm Kira? Did he find out how I kill? Know he can't possibly know that. I've been so careful. Did I go too far? Maybe Misa didn't forget when she gave up her Death Note. Maybe she spilled. No, that's impossible I mean-_ Light's train of thought stopped when he heard L speak.

"Well I thought body would be a bit odd." His voice was nonchalant. He seemed to think this was the most normal conversation he had ever had, but there was something in his eyes that was off. If Light could just figure out what that was...Then It clicked.

"L, you know I have a girlfriend. I will get you your ice cream, I promise, but not with my body." Light couldn't believe what he was saying. He was turning down L of all people.

"Mmm. I don't think so, Light. You promised that I could have whatever I wanted. I don't think I need to remind you of the fact that you never break your promises" There it was. The Loophole that Light has missed. How could he have been so stupid?! Of course he would miss something. This was L they were talking about! Light sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He gathered himself before finally speaking once again.

"I see no other way out of this than to go along with your selfish plans, but this will be the first and final time this ever happens." L looked at him doubtfully

"Oh, I doubt that. The chances of you doing this again are around 83%" Ryuzaki stopped before starting again, " Those statistics are based on the fact that I am assuming you are straight because you have a girlfriend; however, if she is just a cover for you being gay, those chances rise to around 97% There's no way to escape this one, Light." there was a moment of silence as Kira considered this.

"May I ask you why you are doing this exactly?" It was more than a little suspicious for L to be acting this way, even if it was supposed to be revenge for making him clean his beloved filthy room.

"It is for my own amusement. I'm simply bored with the case, and I can see that you want it too." The real Kira contemplated his motives.

"Alright, but if you must, please remove all the cameras. My father and the rest of the investigation team are here. If they saw anything I would probably be disowned and have to move to America to start a life as a hermit." L blinked.

"You know that is not possible. I can't jeopardize our Kira investigation."

"You just said the case was boring, and I don't know if I can jeopardize our situation and my reputation because of you not removing some camera. Plus it's just us, and I'm pretty sure you're not Kira, and we both know that I'm not." Light was exhausted by now. Dealing with L was like dealing with a child. This would not be easy.

"Hmmm... Fine. Just this once I will remove the cameras to enjoy you and my ice cream, when were are done, I will re-install them. Is that clear?" L was stringing him along like a fish falling for his bait.

Light looked mildly annoyed, he wasn't to happy with the situation, but seeing as how stubborn they both could be, he gave up and gave in to L's twisted idea of seduction.

He nodded," It's a deal. Now let's go get you that Ice cream."

Chain jingling along, they walked out of HQ toward L's favorite Ice cream shop.

* * *

"Um sir," Matsuda sat at his desk horrified with what he was watching, "I think you should see this."

Deputy Director Yagami walked over to where the young man was sitting, "What is it Matsuda? Is something wrong?"

"N-no I just think you might be interested." He replied while pointing at the screen. Director Yagami's face quickly grew horrified to what he was witnessing. His son lay on the bed, now handcuffed to the post, begging, pleading L for more as he licked whipped cream of Light's bare chest. The college graduate was clawing at his partner's back forcing him to get closer as they roughly collided lips. Every scream, every groan could be heard escaping their tongues and soon enough the rest of what they had on was thrown off to the growing pile of trash on the floor. Director Yagami paled, he felt worse than where he witnessed his son reading porn. Now he felt as though he was watching his son's porn movie.

"Turn it off." His voice was a whisper, but it was understood clearly by the younger man as he exited out of the screen in response.

* * *

"L," Light panted has he lay exhausted next to the equally exhausted detective," Are you sure that you got all the cameras?"

L didn't bother to correct him on the name. "Yes I'm positive"

"Good."

L smiled inwardly to himself. " I double-checked them all." _All but one. _He thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys :) Hope you liked it! My cousin and I were texting one night and we ended up role playing. I took some ideas from there and just had to write this! I feel kinda bad for making Light's father see his son like that, but hey I just had too.**

**Reviews are always welcomed with open arms :) Faves are too. Follows as well. You know, basically anything. **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE: If you like FullMetal Alchemist or FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, you should go check out Manga-neko-96. They have some pretty good stuff, and they have written things for other animes/mangas as well such as: Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Naruto. Go check it out!**

**That is all! TOOTLES :3**


End file.
